1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disappearing safe hidden underground for storing valuables and for preventing unauthorized access or access by force.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Conventional built in safes for walls and floors are solidly walled in with masonry and have a small volume and are furthermore inconvenient to operate. Built in safes in walls are limited in their depth by the usual limited thickness of the walls. Furthermore such wall safes can be relatively easily forced open and are only to some extent fire proof because of their small volume. Solidly attaching a large safe to a basement floor results in inconvenient operation and a movable cover can relatively easily be forced open.